The Untold
by Evanescence123
Summary: Amy goes to a new High School, were she meets Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara.Than they all beome friends, but many of Amy's secrets are untold. And their all determind to find out. One way or the the other.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read any of my other stories, please do, so you can understand this one. And if you understand it, then cool.

* * *

Amy walked up to her New High school. "This school is going to be just like the other ones, I just know it." She thought. She took a deep breath and walked in, then went in towards the office. She walked towards the desk, where a blonde lady, about 34 seemed to be looking for her. "Could I have my schedule, please?" Amy asked. "Name?" the blonde lady asked Amy. "Amy Roth." She answered nervously. "Alright, here you go, and you could call me Tsunade (is that how you spell her name?). Tsunade said sweetly as she handed her the schedule. "Thanks!" Amy shouted, dashing out of the office. "Alright, well I've got locker number 224." (Made it up) she whispered to herself. She scanned the locker sections, then pointed to one, and walked towards it. She glanced at the paper again and did the combination. She put some of her stuff in her locker, and then stared at her schedule again.

**Amy Roth**

**. 8: 00 – Kakashi- Language Arts**

**. 10: 00 – Iruka- Math**

**. 11: 30 – Lunch**

**. 12: 15 – Kakashi- Science**

**. 1: 07 – Iruka – Social Studies**

Amy sighed; she hated having her guardian, Kakashi, as her teacher. She grabbed her stuff and ran to math class. She rushed in, and looked around trying to find a seat. The only seat was between a Blondie and a Raven- haired boy. "Great." She thought, as she walked towards the empty seat. When she sat sown, the blond one kept staring at her. "WHAT!" she finally shouted. "Sorry, it's just I never seen a Goth before." He answered sweatdroping Amy rolled her eyes and said "Well, get used to it."

"Just like Kakashi." Amy mumbled as she looked at the clock, "he's late." Amy grabbed her notebook and began writing, pausing, thinking, then writing, Sasuke looked over her shoulder and read

_**Tourniquet**_

_**i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?**_

_**my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

_**do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?**_

_**my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

_**i want to die!!!**_

_**my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

_**my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide**_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought "What has she gone through that's made her write like that?" He glanced over her shoulder again and saw a fresh new page that read

_**My Immortal**_

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**Chorus:****  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_**Chorus**_

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
**

"**Sorry Guys, their was a late meeting." A voice said dragging the class out of their thoughts. Raven immediately slammed the notebook shut and put it away. "I'll ask her about it after class." Sasuke thought giving Amy a glare.**

* * *

**Good? Please R&R!!! THANKS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's more. Just so you know their on there way to Iruk's class.

* * *

**Time Skip**

The bell rang, and it was time to go. When Amy walked out of the classroom, she heard a voice calling her name. "Amy, Hey, Amy wait up!" the voice called. "What?" she finally asked. "I couldn't help but read what you've been writing and…" But, Amy's face just flushed a even darker pale than it already was. "You couldn't help but read or do you just have a nose for other people's business?" she asked coldly. "But, I thought they were really good." Sasuke complimented (sp?) Amy, trying to soften her up. "Really?" she asked, "Yea, sure." He answered. They continued to talk until a big black and white sign caught Amy's eye. She walked to it and it read….

**Rock Band Classes**

**Sign Up Now!!**

**1.-**

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **

**Starts this Friday!!! Taught by: Kakashi. **(Weird, huh?)

"You should sign up." Sasuke encouraged Amy. "Fine, but you have to do it with me; I don't know anyone else here and…" "Say no more." Sasuke assured her. They took the pens and signed up.

**Time Skip**

When Amy got home, she silently walked towards the piano. She played almost every single instrument required in a band, which contains guitar, bass- guitar, piano, and drums. She recorded herself at her best, then edited at the computer. She sat down at the piano, and then she started to play a song she had written for her late sister, Beth. She named it _"Hello."_

_ Hello  
_

_Playground school bell rings againRain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday._

(If you haven't read any of my other stories, she sings like Amy Lee on the C.D's. I'm not copying, I just admire her voice and she's my one and only idol. Also this song is played on the piano only. You can listen to them on iTunes or any other music source. Just review and ask about a certain song if you don't know what it's called.)

Amy stopped when she heard someone say "Amy that was _good_." "Hey Kakashi." Amy said in greeting, _"I'm not surprised at all." _Kakashi thought. _She has inherited her mother's beautiful voice."_ When dinner was ready Kakashi brought up the new band class thing. "You know Amy, you should sign up." "To late, I already did." She answered proudly. But, Kakashi sensed she was nervous and replied "Don't worry, you play and sing beautifully.", Then finished with a smile. "Thanks." Amy said, giving Kakashi a hug.

* * *

I hope you liked!! Please R&R!!! Also you'll find out more about Amy's past in the next chapters, but slowly. Just keep pushing the purple button, and I'll keep writing. 


End file.
